finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 4 - Guidance of the Moon
In diesem Kapitel spielt man Cecil. Er wird von Tidus und Firion begleitet. Er befindet sich im Osten der Map. In der Nähe zu "Land of Disicord". Bevor wir loslegen gib ich euch noch ein paar Tipps. Cecil hat eine spezielle Fähigkeit. Er kann zwischen Paladin und Dunkelritter wechseln. Also merkt euch: Dunkelritter am Boden, Paladin in der Luft. Und los gehts. Die Mondlandung Cecil ist in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Er fragt sich was er tun muss um seinen Kristall zu finden. Dann erscheint Golbez hinter ihn. Cecil redet ihn mit Bruder an. Ich an seiner stelle hätte in fertig gemacht. Wenn man die Krieger Chaos schon besiegen muss, kann mann es auch gleich tun. Aber weiter im Text. Golbez sagt ihm wenn er zu lange nachdenkt findet er nie seinen Kristall, und dass er für immer ein Traum bleibt. Er sagt ihm, dass er seinen Weg verloren hat, genau weil es ein Traum ist. Golbez frägt ihm was die Kristalle eigentlich sind. Und dass man ihren Zweck mit bloßen Augen nicht sehen kann. Er hört dann wie sich Tidus und Firion nähern. Bevor Golbes geht sagt er ihm wenn er seinen Kristall finden will, solle er seinen Schatten folgen. Firion hat Golbez gesehen. Er frägt warum er nichts gemacht hat, obwohl Golbez zu Chaos gehört. Er antwortet ihm, dass er sein Bruder sei. Firion frägt ihn was er ihm gesagt hat. Cecil sagt ihm, dass er ihm das Geheimnis der Kristalle gesagt hat und dass er dafür ihm folgen muss. Tidus hört man jammern, dass sie endlich kommen sollen. Und hier ist unser erster Gateway. Das "Gateway of the Damned". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Links Laguna Lv. 3. Rechts Cecil Lv. 3. Unten Lv. 8 Zidane. Darunter Lv. 8 Lightning. Hier ist noch eine Kiste mit einem Dark Sword. Dann geht raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen den Imperator und Golbez. Golbez meint, dass das Vertrauen von Cecil leicht zu gewinnen ist. Dieses Ar******* spielt ein doppeltes Spiel. Dieses **schloch. Wieder an der Oberwelt geht zurück. Da ist ein Mogle-Shop, aber auch eine Exdeath-Manikin. Im Mogle-Shop sind folgende Esper: Shiva, Alexander und Chocobo. Kauft umbedingt Alexander. Er ist echt gut. Wieder zurück sind da vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist das "Gateway to the Shore". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Oben links Lv. 8 Zwiebelritter, links Cecil Lv. 8, unten Terra Lv. 8, und rechts ein goldener Cloud. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt ist man in Kefkas Turm. Tidus frägt Cecil was er hier macht. Cecil sagt, dass er über die Worte von Golbez nachdenkt. Cecil wünscht sich er wüsste was Golbez damit meint. Cecil ist wie jeder normale Schüler. Sagt er verstehts und hat später keinen Plan was die meinen. Tidus meint er soll zu Golbez gehen und ihn fragen. Cecil denkt, dass es Firion nicht gefallen würde. Tidus sagt, dass es niemanden die Meinung von Firion interessiert (Eiskalt), hauptsache er kommt in einen Stück zurück. Cecil gibt ihn sein Wort, dass es nicht lang dauert. Man sieht noch wie Firion hinter Tidus kommt. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter, eine Kiste mit einthumb|Unsere Achte Esper. Bzw. achten Espern/Espersem Pink Tail, ein weißes und ein rotes Gateway. Fangen wir bei dem weißen "End of Isolation Gateway" an. Hier sind folgende Manikin: Unten Lv. 8 Garland, links Lv. 14 Sephiroth, links oben Lv. 14 Kefka. Da ist noch eine Kiste mit einem Booster Accesorie Multiplier x5. Danch gibts nichts mehr. Jetzt gehen wir zu dem roten "Gateway of Fools and Hope". Hier ist ein Boss also nehemn wir den kurzen Weg. Er wird von niemanden blockiert. Wäre da nicht unser nächster Esper-Stein. Hier für müsst ihr eine Lv. 21 Wolke der Dunkelheit-Manikin. Hier ist die Auto-Form der Magus-Schwestern. Geht dann zu Stigma. Sobald ihr sie berührt habt seid ihr im Planetenkern. Man wird schon von Golbez erwartet. Cecil frägt ihn warum er ihn das Geheimnis der Kristalle erzählt hat. Golbez benantwortet das mit einer Gegenfrage. Und zwar warum er ihn gefolgt ist. Dann erschein Exdeath hinter ihnen. Er will nich, dass Golbez die Seiten wechselt. Cecil stellt sich zwischen die beiden um Golbez seine Stärke zu beweisen. Bro gegen Bro Cecil scheißt ihn zusammen und sagt ihm, dass Golbez nicht so wie er sei. Wenn das nicht Brüderliebe ist. Exdeath meint, dass es zwischen sich und Golbez keinen Unterschied gibt. Golbez frägt sich wieso der Kristall nicht erschienen ist. Obwohl er ihn beschützt hat. Dann sagt er noch, dass der Kristall auf die mit einem starken Willen leuchtet. Er sagt, dass das das Geheimnis ist und geht weg. Cecil frägt ihn ob er ihn begleiten würde. Golbez sagt ihm, dass er entäuscht von ihm ist. Und zwar weil Licht und Dunkelheit nie frieden haben können. Dann verschwindet er wiklich. Hier kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Golbez und Jekkt. Golbez jammert etwas und Jekkt munter ihn auf. Der Rest ist unwichtig. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter, eine Kiste mit einem Rosenstein und einer Jekkt-Manikin. Weiter vorne ist das "Sunken Lake Gateway". Beim eintreten findet ihr euch in der Kristallwelt wieder. Cecil denkt darüber nach zu seinen Freunden zurück zu kehren. Da taucht aufeinmal Golbez auf. Cecil freut sich wie ein kleines Kind als Golbez kommt. Golbez sagt ihm, dass das nicht der richtige Weg ist und er seinen Kristall suchen soll. Doch Cecil meint dass er seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen darf. Dann greift Golbez ihn mit Blitzen an. Jetzt verhält er sich wie ein Bruder. Er sagt ihm, dass was er für Freundschaft hält nichts als eine Illusion ist und verschwindet. Hier sind folgende Manikin: Oben Golbez Lv. 11, rechts Lv. 11 Cloud, mitte Lv. 18 Kain, unten links Sephiroth Lv. 18 und dann ist da nch ein Großer, aber lasst ihn weg. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt seid ihr im alten Chaos Schrein. Cecil erscheint Cosmos. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich in nichts mehr sicher ist. Er meint dass er die Kristalle mit seinen Freunden suchen muss. Aber er sagt, dass Golbez meint dass er ihn alleine suchen muss. Cosmos sagt ihn, dass der Kristall nich auf jenen scheint der davon abhängig ist. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass das was Golbez ihm gesagt hat absolut wahr ist. Und weiter im Text. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter. Vor dem Gateway ist da eine Kiste mit 2000 Gil. Hier ist das "Glug Gateway". Hier ist ein Boss, und er wird von zwei Manikin bewacht. Die erste ist ein Lv. 11 Vaan-Manikin und die zweite eine Lv. 11 Cecil-Manikin. Berührt dann die Stigma. Danach seid ihr auf den Mond. Golbez ist schon da. Golbez meind, dass Cecil sich verändert hat. Cecil sagt ihm dass er zu seinen Freunden zurück kehrt. Golbez mag das natürlich nicht. Und so gehen sie in Kampfposition. Hier beginnt die Kampfszene. Cecil fliegt als Paladin umher. Er sagt weil er Freunde hat kann er kämpfen. Dann geht er in den Sturzflug auf thumb|Cecils Kampf gegen GolbezGolbez. Er wehrt das nur knapp ab. Er greift ihn dann mit Blitzen an. Cecil kontert die indem er sich in einen Dunkelritter verwandelt. Er verwandelt sich wieder in einen Paladin und schaft einen Angriff gegen ihn. Dann geht er wieder in den Dunkelritter-Zustand und schießt Kugeln aus dunkler Magie auf ihn. Denen weicht Golbez locker aus. Golbez fliegt über ihn und sagt ihm, dass er naiv ist. Cecil verwandelt sich wieder in einen Paladin. Er sagt, dass er auf sein Schwert schwört, dass er von nichts davon abgebracht wird. Nach dem Kampf sagt ihm Golbez, dass er die Kraft sah von der er sprach. Draufhin erscheint sein Kristall. Er sagt, dass der Kristall für beide ist. Da sie das Licht zusammen gefunden haben. Doch Golbez sagt, dass er ihn alleine gefunden hat. Er sagt ihm, dass das erst der Anfang war und, dass er das Licht weiter sieht als es scheint. Daraufhin verschwindet Golbez. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Exdeath un dem Imperator. Sie meinen, dass Golbez zwar einen dunklen Körper hat, aber ein helles Herz. Navigation Zurüchblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern